georgelopezfandomcom-20200214-history
George Lopez (TV series)
This page contains content from Wikipedia. Help The George Lopez Wiki by adding unique text! George Lopez 'is a popular sitcom that originally aired on ABC-TV from March 27, 2002 to May 8, 2007. It is currently in syndication. George Lopez stars the titular comedian George Lopez, who plays a fictionalized version of himself and revolves around his life at work and raising his family at home. The series was produced by Fortis Films and Mohawk Productions in association with Warner Bros. Television. The executive producers consisted of George Lopez, Bruce Helford, Deborah Oppenheimer and Sandra Bullock. On September 2, 2016, George Lopez announced through his Instagram that there talks to bringing the show back on the air, but nothing has been announced. 'Premise/Synopsis The show stars George Lopez as manager of Powers Brothers Aviation (originally Powers & Sons Aviation), an airplane parts factory. He is married to Angie Palmero, and has two outgoing children, Max and Carmen. They all live together in Los Angeles, California]. George had a difficult childhood. He was abandoned by his father, Manny, and further mistreated and traumatized by a careless, abusive, chain smoking, alcoholic mother, Benita "Benny" Lopez. She usually criticizes Angie's cooking and parenting skills. George and Benny's adult relationship mainly consists of the two of them trading insults about each other, mainly referring to George's childhood (one example being how George was forced to eat a chair because Benny did not feed him). They appear to care for each other, and George has admitted his feelings for Benny in some episodes. Benny works at Powers Brothers Aviation, as does George's best friend, Ernesto "Ernie" Cardenas, who is mostly luckless in the dating area and still lives with his obese mother. George's father-in-law, Dr. Victor "Vic" Palmero, thinks Angie should have married someone better than George, but as the series progresses, he begins to respect and accept him. George always tries to catch his children getting in trouble when they misbehave, whether it be by confronting them straight on, or sneakily investigating, then punishing them later. It is still always shown that George loves and cares deeply for his family, even though in one episode he said that his kids were definitely in the top 5, and he would sometimes insult Angie. 'Production' For the first five seasons, the show had an all-Latino cast with the exception of Albanian American actress Masiela Lusha, who played George's daughter Carmen. George Lopez said that due to creative differences between him and Lusha, Lusha's character was written out of the show after Season 5. Lusha did appear in the 2007 season premiere, when her character left to attend college in Vermont. She was replaced by Aimee Garcia as George's niece, Veronica. When the show first aired on ABC a few episodes were rated TV-14 for language, violence, and strong profanity in Spanish. Nick at Nite changed every episode to TV-PG. On May 15, 2007, the series was canceled and ABC removed all mentions of the show on its website.[1] The final episode aired on May 8, 2007, and the show last aired on ABC on September 7, 2007. Episode repeats are still aired on Nick at Nite. Nielsen ratings DVD releases On April 17, 2007, Warner Home Video released seasons 1 and 2 on DVD in Region 1. After over six years since the release of the first and second seasons, Warner Bros. released the third season on July 16, 2013.George Lopez DVD news: Announcement for George Lopez - The Complete 3rd Season, published by TVShowsOnDVD.com, accessed 2014-02-28. The fourth season was released on June 23, 2015.Info, Cover Art for 'The Complete 4th Season' on DVD The fifth season was released on August 18, 2015.http://tvshowsondvd.com/news/George-Lopez-Season-5/21393 The sixth and final season was released on November 24, 2015.Finalized Release Date for the 6th and Final Season on DVD The complete series was also published in high-definition on the iTunes Store and Amazon Video. The show's theme song "Low Rider" is intact in these releases but only episode Season 6 Episode 17.iTunes. Other seasons in sidebar. Retrieved on June 24, 2014.Amazon. "Amazon.com: George Lopez: The Complete First and Second Seasons (HD)" Retrieved on June 24, 2014. Awards and nominations Trivia * This show will be the show you will most likely to be watching at 2 am in the morning if you turn on the TV randomly. References External links Category:TV Shows